King of the Apparoids
by graypheonix
Summary: Originally a challenge fic from Ignika Kanak. At the end of Star Fox Assault, the Apparoid Queen was destroyed, and her race wiped out, along with their homeworld. But what if this what the case, and only a decoy was destroyed? Non-harem


Naruto - King of the Aparoids Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Starfox, nor their affiliated settings, characters, or various forms of weapons. These belong to Kishimoto-san and Nintendo corp, respectably. This story is written for fun, never for profit, and for the benefit of the fans. Author Note: Originally I saw this as a story challenge, and decided it was interesting enough to take up as my first major attempt at a fanfic. The summary following will explain how I plan to do this so far. Also, I refuse to write harem fics (they do not exist in reality, thus fiction should not reflect it) and I will include my own OC's. Reason? I don't know enough about the second gamecube starfox game to make a full fic, but there is a lot of backstory one could make. Thus, I do this. Enjoy, and review, but do not flame, because I delete them for fun. Constructive criticism is respected, but bullshit like "why is Sasuke not the strongest" is just that, bullshit. Thus, if you have nothing good to say, say nothing at all. On the other hand, don't gush think this is a good fanfic. Tell me what you liked, what was done well, and any flaws you might see, in small detail. Such things are appreciated.

Summary: At the end of Star Fox Assault the Aparoid Queen was destroyed, but what if she left a clone behind, and her hive, and escaped, escaped to the world and history of Naruto? What would happen then? Originally a challenge fic, there will be NO HAREM, LOTS OF SASUKE BASHING and NO LEMONS. Do not flame based on these criteria.

Chapter 01 - Escape

(Additional Author's note: Atm, I can't really figure out how to do this, so I'm gonna do a disjointed stream of consciousness. Hope it gets across the idea of a hive mind speaking to it's queen, and then the sound of emptiness in the escape attempt. I do plan to replace this later, if I can do it better)

Chapter Begin

A world of steel and life, machinery and those serving the dead remains in space.

CONNECTION SEVERED WITH UNIT 7B ON CONRNERIA, SIGNAL LOST, OPERATION CAPACTIY IN SECTORY REDUCED BY 12%.  
"Cease operation in sector, construct new units of Chromazoid construction, construct upwards of 1400 units, once all units are operation, retake Corneria and establish base there, then begin sweep of remaining uncontrolled planets. Resistance is futile, all will be one."  
ALL WILL BE ONE UNIT DETECTED OUTSIDE PLANETARY DEFENSES, ATTEMPTED BREACH BASE BREACHED, SHIELD UNITS DAMAGED SHIELD AT MINIMAL OPERATION, ATTACKING UNITS CANNOT.  
SHIELD DOWN, SHIELD DOWN, SHIELD DOWN, CORE EXPOSED "Do not worry my children, they cannot win, I am here, and none can disobey my will of evolution."  
ONLY 62% CHANCE OF VICTORY, QUEEN MOTHER, COURSE OF ACTION NOT RECOMMENDED. ESCAPE, LEAVE BEHIND SHELL. "Foolishness, I do not flee before the unenlightened"  
NEVERTHELESS, WE NEED YOU QUEEN, BETTER RETREATING TO BE REBUILT THAN.  
UNITS ENETERED CORE, CORE BREACH "Time to turn them my children, they will hear and obey."  
"Don't be a fool. Stop all this nonsense."  
CONFUSION NOTED CHANCE OF RESISTANCE DECREASING TO 15%, CHANCE OF VICTORY, 90%  
"Star Fox team... accept defeat. Give in. This is not sacrifice... it is evolution."  
95% CHANCE OF VICTORY NOTED "Fox...That's enough... there's no need for you to be hurt anymore. Let us live as one."  
"Fox... There's no need to fight anymore...Let us live together... Together. Live... As one..." ENEMY CHANCES RISING, MENTAL ATTACK UNSUCCESSFUL, 50% CHANCE OF VICTORY "WHAT?!?!?!?! IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE QUEEN! I AM EVOLUTION, THE END TO FOOLISH INDIVIDUALITY! FOR YOUR RESITANCE, YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!"  
WEAPON DETECTED, EARLY NANOTECHNOLOGY TRANSMISSION DEVICE, FIRED, CANNOT SHOOT DOWN LINK SEVERED "ARGH"  
No, the hive mind, I am alone, the millions of minds within me silenced. No, I must escape, but.  
A single they'll follow, multiple targets they might chase, but a second, hidden, real target might manage to escape. A decoy, with that I can survive. "Transfer command sequence to node 713, alter to mode hydra-shell, activate burrowing sequence, escape through planet out shell."  
OBEYTED. SEQUENTCED. FLEETING. I, I? What is this I? I am the queen. WE are the Aparoid race, and we shall be victorius over these anothropomorphic creatures. We can only hope that OUR decoy will work. "Activate Warp Gate 001"  
ACTIVATATIONOFWARPGATEINSTABILITYRATE76775PERCENTAGEATELIKELIHOODPROCEDURAL?

"Proceed"

CONNECTION ACTIVAAARGHHHHHHHHH Connection activated, transfer in progress. Destination unknown, transportee inactive. Transdimensional warpgate signal indicated. Transfer in progress ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL 235896 SOLAR CYCLES STASIS MODE TO PRESERVE PROGRAM INTEGRITY AND TO PRESERVE REMAINING RESOURCES ACTIVATED

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is your report, Wolf-san"  
The Hokage's office is the same as always, shelves filled with carefully organized scrolls, each placed exactly in an order and system only the Hokage, Sarutobei Hiruzen, knew or even understood. What stood out, in an office immaculate and ordered was the injured state of the soldier standing in front of his leader's desk, a soldier battled trained and hardened, who had faced certain death since a young age without flinching, and yet.  
...today he was shaking from exhaustion and something else, something inexplicable, and as yet to be understood by his military commander. "I honestly don't know where to begin, Hokage-sama"  
A hand now under his chin, the aged and liverspotted face of the leader of a militant ninja nation now considered his words carefully. "Why don't you start at the beginning, then."

In deep space a whirlpool of light forms, light forming a whirlpool design, then becoming countless rays of light, streaming outward at first, then turning inward, coallessing, bending the light, until all the light is drawn into a single intense point of beyond blinding brightness. "As you know, at 0212 hours a large and unidentified object crashed into one of the civilian training grounds, about half a mile outside the civilian residential area." From the light emerges an object, a sphere of some dense and imprinted material, a material that as the light shines on it reveals patterns, shapes, and eventually etchings and almost runes of some tongue long lost, and unknown. The object hovers over a blue world, falling towards a particular land formation, one shapped by desert, a scattering of islands, and an area that seems to be only clouds, never moving, but always being restored. "The object was not the major concern at the time, it was my current mission's position NEAR the object that was the concern."  
The sphere hovers, as if a dancer on the edge of a cliff, dancing and spinning, rotating in some way yet unrealized, un-understood by the world, or even itself, spinning on several axis, until the tipping point is reached.  
"Naruto was being chased by a few drunk villagers, with cries of demons. They were detained quickly, and will be released in the morning, as no one was hurt, after some reminders of your laws, but in the time of dealing with them, Naruto was alone near the object for 5 minutes." ...and it falls, rocketing towards the ground, not as if gravity tugs it, or a magnet, or some outside force, but as if it WILLED itself to fall upon the world and remake it, to make it it's own. As it falls, much is seen.  
...a plant grows from the ground, the rocky soil moving aside to let a plant the size of a pumpkin, a large dog, no, a man, moves, it's spiked and connected maw opening to reveal a human body divided in twain, half white, half black, looking down and digging amongst boulders, until a hand reaches out and grabs the dissociative black and white throat, black flames dancing around the hand that seeks to crush it's victim, as an eye opens, revealing three tomoe spinning, spinning to become something else.  
...a young woman captured by a frail looking man, of pale skin and golden eyes, and he looks at her, and suddenly, a shadow falls over her, as his slitted eyes close, and as the shadows fall away, the girls eyes open, golden eyes of a snake opening on her face as the old man's body collapses.  
...a young man looks troubled upon a corpse, his face pale as the moon, the old scars crossing over his tear ducts seem to quiver, as if trying to release something, but unable to, his eye blank and black stare down, and close briefly to open, as his eyes, now red spin and turn in his head, first three tomoe now spinning around the iris, and then they shiver, shifting and stretching, a spinning windmill of three blades becoming his new eyes.  
"As I came upon Naruto, the metal sphere, as it was the only way to describe the brief glimpse I had of it then, was sitting there, as the child called and told me the sphere was cold, as if it had landed hours ago, instead of a matter of minutes..."  
...And then visions of other people and places and things are stopped by the treeline and impact, jarring, resounding, a crater only 5 feet deep surrounding the sphere, knowing yes, this is the landing place, this is where WE will begin anew, now to free ourselves and begin agin, unhindered by weakness or vulnerability, we will conquer.  
"and then I saw it unfold, this sphere opened and it seemed to split, as if each was somehow, unfolding, and then, then these, I guess, tentacles, shoot out and grab..."  
...and yes, there we will begin, this child, this odd colored haired child, gold, like the metal or like this world's star, bright and shining and new, almost.  
"and it grabbed him, and then..."  
"and then it was sucked into the seal in the child's chest."  
Chapter End 2009/4/25


End file.
